David Greenwall
David Greenwall (blob180) was born in October of 1990, and is currently an Assassin 2nd Rank/Scout Sniper. He is part of the New England branch of Assassins as the Boston 2nd in command. He was born into the Order, but his lineage was kept a secret until 2001, when a group of Templar agents invaded his home and killed his family - leading him to the life he leads today. David is fiercely loyal to the brotherhood and has a strong hate for the templars. He is very quick to start a fight with the rival order. Curent status: Age: 24 Status: MIA presumed dead Location of Den: Boston Current location: Unknown Early life Although David's assassin heritage goes a long way back. David's father joined the Assassins ten years before he was born and became close friends with David's godfather, Kevin Bates. When David was born, his family decided to keep his father's work a secret. This all crumbled apart in 2001, when his home was attacked and raided by Templars - resulting in the death of his mother, his father, and wounding dozens of other Assassins. Finding his godfather mortally wounded amongst the chaos, Bates's last words revealed that his mother and father were part of the Assassin Order, leaving David to his next chapter in life. Time With the Assassins Because of the massacre of his family, David has little respect for Templars, and his dislike of them is known by many. Before he joined the Brotherhood officially, he was a lone Assassin in 2008. He first hunted for the man that ordered the attack on his home, a Templar going by the name of Alex Ross, an arrogant and greedy man who killed just for the fun of it. David did not have any other choice but to kill him, and the only opportunity he found himself in a position to do so was in broad daylight and, sadly, did not find out how Alex found his Assassin home. In 2012 he joined the assassin order officially around the same time as his friend Joker. Korea David was part of the South Korean Intelligence Team that delivered key intel to the North Korea team. Australia David lead the rebuilding team to Australia. only to learn that most of the assassins didn't care that much for their work except for a few devoted students. one assassin in particular was concerning, William. later he turned out to be a templar sleeper agent, and had turned assassins to the templar cause. David attempted to stop this by confronting him, only to be shot and left out in a desert. Luckily he survived the gunshot and escaped with only a bruise. David wondered the endless desert only to be rescued by the assassins who still followed the creed. He and his fellow brothers and sisters attacked William's compound and it ended with William's death. after these events he trained the Australia assassin Digs. The Shadow Clan events A clan of hired guns targeted David: phantom, poltergeist and their leader ghost. Phantom carried out the killings as an experienced sniper, whose skills match David himself. Poltergeist funded the group as a wealthy kingpin in the Boston underground. Ghost the leader turned out to be William, the Templar sleeper agent from Australia. William survived and plotted to kill David in revenge for his injury. David learned of their plots and killed them one by one. David finally reached William and ended him for sure. Working with shade the hacker David was contacted by an underground agent named Shade for assistance with a gang in Dubai, together they traveled to Dubai and looked for clues. No updates were made for weeks. Shade and David were captured by a group that remains a mystery. Shade is presumed dead and David is alive but was MIA. David contacted the brotherhood for rescue, no search parties were formed but assassins were interested in finding him. David managed to work and smuggle his way to Ireland where he met up with his Ireland "relatives", they gave him safe passage to America where he would take command of the Boston den during Arctic's disappearance. Last known Transmission Last heard from over 9 months ago, he was investigating his original home in Western MA. He has since disappeared and has had no contact with the brotherhood. It is unknown if he still affiliates himself with the assassins. The brotherhood now considers him KIA although many refuse that he is dead. Experience With His Ancestors One of David's ancestors is Cillian MacDonwall, an Irish Assassin. Cillian lived in 1064 Ireland until the year 1109. He was responsible for many templar assassinations, and was the first Assassin in David's bloodline, David being his only living ancestor in present day. Cillian was a wealthily boy living with his father, and left his life to become a thief in some of the major cites in Ireland. Around the age of 13, he was introduced into the Order by a another thief/assassin. He lived on to his 40's, and had two children who both became Assassins. He was, later on, killed in his sleep, leaving his children to continue his legacy. Equipment and Skills David uses for his main weapon an EMR sniper rifle, a silenced pistol, and one hidden blade. From time to time, he uses his UMP-45 assault rifle and a combat knife. He is very skilled in stealth, recon surveillance, hand to hand combat, and marksmanship. His overwhelming charisma, advanced street smarts, and quick thinking has saved his life more than once. David also acquired a flexible, and strong PoE-type armor, which saved his life in Australia. However he has since given it to the mentors for their research to replicate it. Disorders David however has trust issues because of numerous betrayals. He also suffers from PTSD and starting showing symptoms of it in February, 2014. David ironically is also afraid of heights and clowns. Operations and Events All of the major events that happened while David was in the Assassin Order: Rouge Assassins Ceasefire with the Templars Operation Umber Korea- South Korea Info Team The _NO_HOPE_ Ordeal Bloshbag's Betrayal Operation Vryheid Pboy's Funeral The Masquerade Marcus's Rebirth Rebuilding the Australian Assassin's Guild - leading the team rebuilding the guilds Training diggs Joker's Death Jet's Rescue - Van rescue and escape Shadow clan- was targeted by this hired gun order Assisting Shade the Hacker in Dubai